WataMote Chapter 133
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis As the lunch bell rings in school, Hina, with Okada, calls out to Tomoko and tells her that Okada wants to go to lunch with them. Sweating, Okada wants to buy them both lunch as an apology for her behavior during the recent field trip. Tomoko tells her it is fine. Tomoko finds herself standing in line next to Kotomi and Itō. Hina recognizes them and asks them if they are having the school lunch together. When Kotomi responds they are, Hina offers that it is no problem if they join them. Okada asks Tomoko what she wants. Tomoko plasters a smile on her face and inwardly wonders what she should order. She notes that when someone offers to pay, one cannot ask for anything too expensive, but one also cannot ask for something too cheap or one will appear to be overly considerate. Tomoko finally chooses kitsune udon, and Okada decides to order the same. As they sit, Hina asks Kotomi and Itō if they are in the same class together. Kotomi explains that they have been classmates since their first year. Hina remarks that that is similar to her and Tomoko. Kotomi then reveals that she and Tomoko attended the same middle school and classes together. When Hina asks if they are friends, Tomoko and Kotomi emphatically deny it simultaneously. Okada and Itō pause with this response. Okada offers that since they are "totally in synch," they have to be friends, which both deny. Okada insists that they must be close if they can tell one another they hate each other. Inwardly, Tomoko fears if she keeps denying Kotomi is her friend, Okada and the rest will think she is a "stereotypical tsundere" who is really in love with Kotomi. Tomoko tries to explain that she has a younger brother whom Kotomi likes, but Kotomi sharply interrupts her to not bring up that subject. Hina gleefully observes that Tomoko does not act like an older sister. Yuri, sitting at a table behind Hina with Mako and Yoshida, interrupts Hina to express her surprise that Hina did not know Tomoko has a younger brother and that she, herself, has met him. Sweating, Hina exclaims that she is surprised that Yuri is there since she previously stated she did not want to have lunch with her and Tomoko. Yuri retorts that Mako invited her and then Yoshida joined them. Hina continues to ask Tomoko questions about her, while Yuri interrupts with information such as she had met her brother as well as Yū Naruse, to Hina's inward irritation and Mako's concern. Yuri continues that she knows Tomoki liked "weird keychains," and she even touched him. With that she is interrupted by a loud "Oi!" from Kotomi who stares at her then angrily demands Yuri tell her where she touched Tomoki. Inwardly, Itō concludes that Kotomi has creeped everyone out. As Yuri asks her what she means by "where," Tomoko flicks a bit of water in Kotomi's face and tells her to stop "weirding out my friend." Kotomi apologizes to Tomoko, trying to claim the poor play of the Chiba Lotte Marines have stressed her out, while Itō is inwardly surprised that Tomoko still talks to Kotomi normally, Okada feels "that glasses girl freaks me out," and Hina simply smiles. As Yuri inwardly notes that Tomoko referred to her as her friend, Yoshida excuses herself to get some water. To their mutual surprise, she and Tomoki find themselves next to one another at the dispenser. She asks, "kid, you also do school lunches?" Tomoki asks her to stop calling him, "kid." Yoshida puts her arm around Tomoki's neck and tells him to tell her his name. Before he can respond, an incensed Kotomi screams at her in protest. As Yoshida responds, Tomoki muses that coming to the cafeteria is never easy. The side narration observes: "Her anger explodes! Keep fighting the good fight, Chiba Lottes!" Characters In order of appearance: *Hina Nemoto *Tomoko Kuroki *Akane Okada *Kotomi Komiyama *Hikari Itō *Former Class Rep (unnamed) *Yuri Tamura *Mako Tanaka *Masaki Yoshida *Yū Naruse (mentioned) *Tomoki Kuroki Trivia *The kitsune udon Tomoko orders costs 260 円 or ≈ $2.35. While not the cheapest meal shown, it is less than the steak bowl (500 円) and daily special (400 円). *'"A Boy has a Nickname!": '''Yoshida calls Tomoki 小僧 (こぞう・''kozō), which originally referred to a young apprentice monk, but now basically means "brat," or "kid." Referbacks *Yoshida encountered Tomoki previously in Chapter 116 and Chapter 123. *Usually, Tomoko and Tomoki bring lunch from home. She does bring her lunch with her in Chapter 91. Tomoko first goes to eat in the cafeteria in Chapter 97. In Chapter 123, Tomoki has to find his sister who brought the lunch he forgot. *Tomoki had a previous bad experience in the cafeteria involving girls and Kotomi in particular. *Yuri indicated to Hina in the previous chapter that she did not want to have lunch with her. Cultural References *''Kitsune Udon'': "Fox udon" *'Chiba Lotte Marines:' on the date of publication they were 10 - 11 and 6 games back in the Pacific League standings. *''Tsundere'': for those who do not know. Memorable Moments *Yuri and Hina verbally sparring. *Kotomi's reaction to Yuri stating she "touched" Tomoki once. *Tomoko calling Yuri her "friend." *Yoshida's arm around Tomoki's neck and Kotomi's reaction. Quotes *"But, I mean, you've got to be pretty close if you can say you hate each other to your faces like that. I'm kinda jealous." – Okada to Tomoko and Kotomi *"You didn't know, Nemoto-san?" – Yuri taunting Hina's ignorance that Tomoko has a brother *"Stop weirding out my friend." – Tomoko to Kotomi *"Sorry . . . the Lotte's have been losing a lot of high-profile matches recently, so I've been kinda stressed out." – Kotomi **"Dude, I have no clue what you're talking about." – Tomoko *"Ooi! OOI!" – Kotomi expressing her disagreement with Yoshida placing her arm around Tomoki. Gallery Tsundere Tomoko c133.png|Tomoko's Worst Nighmare Kotomi is Curious c133.png Yoshida Greets Tomoki c133.png|Yoshida calls Tomoki 小僧: "kid" or "punk." Yoshida and Tomoki c133.png|Let the Speculation Begin! Navigation P Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 14